For I Am No King
by mystic.x.o.pip
Summary: Oneshot: Faramir has his doubts of Eowyn's feelings towards Aragorn at the end of the War of the Ring


**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. I wish i had Faramir all to myself.**

**Note: This story is more movie-verse than book-verse. When i wrote this i had the faramir from Peter Jackson's movies in mind. While i have read the books, I am more familiar with movie-Faramir.**

**This is my first Lord of the Rings fanfiction, so go easy please.**

'_That is good, for I am no king_'

These words echoed in the back of the young steward's mind. Faramir, song of Denethor, sat deep in thought at a long wooden table in the king's great hall in Minas Tirith, several feet away from the throne where his father sat not too long ago. Soon, Aragorn would arrive and take his place, as rightful heir to the throne of Gondor. Word had reached Faramir's ears that the Black Gate was broken and Sauron defeated. The new Steward rejoiced with the rest of the city, but his heart grew heavy with the thought of building the city which he loved so dearly, bringing it out of ruin in time for the king's return.

His shoulder ached as he thought of this. Only a few weeks had passed since he left the Houses of Healing to resume his duties as Steward to the throne. Only weeks before that had he endured the piercing arrow, which threw his father into deeper misery, almost taking them both out of this world. When Faramir awoke from unconsciousness to the healing hands of the Warden, he learned of his father's death and how the young Peregrin Took had saved him. His heart was torn in two; grief for the loss of his father and only remaining family, and joy at the thought of someone caring for him.

This brought his thoughts back to Eowyn. The shieldmaiden of Rohan, a pale beauty with a heart made of steel. He smiled just thinking about the weeks that they had spent together in the Houses of Healing, and how they had grown to love one another. His heart rejoiced in that Eowyn had professed that she did not want to be a queen, giving indication that her love for the Lord Aragorn had since faded. However, Faramir could not help but doubt that those feelings were gone forever.

Faramir despised these doubts, yet accepted them as part of his character. Being raised by Denethor after the untimely death of his mother, Faramir had grown up in the shadow of his brother. Boromir was a strong soldier, able to please his father and was liked by the people as well as his fellow soldiers. After the discovery of his body in the river not far from Osgiliath, Faramir watched his father fall further into the shadows. Faramir felt it his duty to take up Boromir's stead as leader of the Gondorian rangers to please his father. Yet, even when Faramir was well respected by the city and his fellow soldiers, Denethor would not pay him a second thought.

Second best.

"My lord?" Faramir was shaken from his thoughts by a young squire of the tower guard. He rose quietly from his seat and walked to greet the messenger at the door of the hall.

"What is it?" Faramir towered over the boy. The squire looked up at him, his eyes twinkling. _This boy cannot be but fifteen_, Faramir wondered. He recognized the crest of the White Tree on this boy's breast, which reminded him of the many outfits he was made to wear by his father, when he would rather be reading lore or learning from Mithrandir in his early days.

"I come with word from the Warden. He tells me that the lady Eowyn is anxious to see you, my lord. She is giving the Warden a difficult time. He assumed you would be occupied—" His words were cut off as Faramir brushed past him, into the courtyard and into the sunshine. Faramir walked at a brisk pace down the many cobblestone roads, past the rubble and ruin, until he reached the Houses of Healing.

He found her in the garden, a favourite meeting place. He stood in the entranceway, taking in the sight of beauty before him. Eowyn stood on the edge of the garden, facing eastward, as they had done many times before. She wore the dark blue mantle he had gifted her many weeks ago, and he smiled. The contrast between the mantle and her hair was stunning; rays of gold over a deep night sky. When his footsteps stopped, she turned around to face him. Faramir felt his heart leap when he saw that her complexion was radiant, a wide smile on her face. He briskly walked up to her, clasping her hand within his own, and turned to face the east.

"My Lord, why have you not come these past few days?" Eowyn looked anxiously to the dark lands, clenching the hand of the man that she now loved. Faramir's heart sank. He had not realized how lost he had become in his thoughts and his work.

"I apologize, I have been kept busy by my duties. The lord Aragorn should return to a warm welcome from the city. Much has to be done." He smiled meekly. "The squire tells me that you have demanded my presence from the Warden many times" He smiled at the image dancing in his mind. Eowyn giggled under her breath.

"I began to worry of your return. The Warden kept insisting that you would not have time in the many days to come until the company from the east returns. What shall I do without our walks?" she questioned him while tracing his palm with her fingertips.

"My dearest Eowyn, I am at fault for not coming to you sooner. If you wish it, I will make it so that I come more often, or give the Warden permission to let you come to the king's hall." Eowyn nestled against his arm and signed contently.

"I would like that, Lord Faramir". She smiled into his shoulder as he wrapped her in his embrace. It was in moments like these that he felt most at peace. He could feel his heart begin to heal. Yet the thought of Aragorn returning and Eowyn's previously broken heart began to stir in his mind. Eowyn had proclaimed her love for him, yet he could not help but doubt that her heartbreak from Aragorn had fully healed. Would Aragorn always be first and foremost in her heart, because he was the first? Was Faramir once again play second best to the Lord Aragorn, healer and king of men?

"My Lord?" Faramir and Eowyn turned to face the same squire in the entrance to the garden. The squire's cheeks were flushed as he had walked in on an intimate moment, but stood motionless, indicating important news. "The Lord Aragorn and his army are approaching from Mordor my Lord. They will be here in a day's time." With that, he turned on his heels, leaving the Steward and his Lady alone once more.

The next day, Faramir and Eowyn stood among the crowd in front of the great hall, awaiting their future king. Eowyn was a vision of beauty, clad in white with a gold circlet interwoven into her hair. She looked regal amongst the crowd of Gondorians that had assembled. Faramir, dressed in formal armor and a dark blue cloak, embroidered in gold. As they stood at the front of the throng, Eowyn looked back and eyed a group of Gondorian women looking at them and whispering amongst themselves. Faramir glanced back and smiled before turning back around.

"What is so humorous?" Eowyn huffed, clearly annoyed by the unwanted attention. Faramir smiled.

"They have never seen a lady so fair in all of Gondor. When news came around that the new Steward was to be wed," he mocked with big gestures, "I'm sure they were hoping to be chosen." He smiled.

"Then let them hope! For I am the luckiest—"Eowyn was cut off as the procession entered the courtyard. Gandalf leading the group, followed by Aragorn, an elf, a dwarf, several men, and his friend Pippin. Faramir smiled, overjoyed that his friend has survived the battle of the Black Gate. He spotted a group of Rohirrim following whom Faramir assumed would be the new King of Rohan, Eomer. His stomach clenched. That would be another matter that needed to be dealt with if he were to wed Eowyn. The crowd receiving the procession applauded loudly as the soldiers dismounted and made their way to the great hall.

Faramir watched as Eowyn ran to her brother and nearly knocked him over as they embraced. To see the joy on Eowyn's face was truly something to behold. The new Steward observed as Eowyn talked with her brother, when suddenly both of them turned to look at him. A look of disbelief spread across his face as he turned back to his sister. Before Eowyn could respond to her brother's inquiry, she was approached by none other than Lord Aragorn. It was this interaction that interested and terrified Faramir the most. He watched as they embraced, he held her hand, she nodded. It was very brief, and before he knew it, Eowyn was running back to his side.

"Eomer would like to meet you, and have a word with you" She beamed, once more intertwining their fingers. Faramir could not help but wonder as Aragorn and his party approached.

"And of Lord Aragorn? Has your heart mended?" he awaited her reaction. Eowyn turned to him, mouth agape.

"My Lord Faramir, you are what has healed me. You are the hope that has brought me back from the darkness when death on the battlefield was not achieved. I do not wish to be a queen, as I have stated earlier. I do not desire Lord Aragorn's affections. I no longer desire to wish for something that cannot be. I have found my hope, my light." She turned to him, caressing his cheek and his eyes bore into hers.

Faramir could feel his heart lift and soar. He now knew that he was not second best to the Lord Aragorn, but first in Eowyn's affections.

**Hope you all enjoyed! Like I said, this was my first LOTR fic, and i wasn't sure how angsty to make Faramir. Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
